Gwendolyn Snape
by DyingDaily
Summary: The war is over and Prof. Snape finally has a chance to be a part of his daughter's life. However Gwendolyn is still not out of danger. She makes three unlikly friends. Be warned: implied character death.


I do not own the characters from Harry Potter. I do however claim Gwendolyn as my own creation. So please do not use her without my permission. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Severus Snape normally would not venture into the muggle world. Of course he never had a reason to, until now. Exchanging his swishy black robes for a pair of stylish jeans and a black button up shirt and his normal black shoes for some black skateboarding shoes, he made his way through the halls of Hogwarts. His hopes of making out unseen were shattered when Albus Dumbledore suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Severus! It's amazing how much younger you look in muggle clothing! I am assuming that you are going to meet your daughter for the first time." The old man's eyes twinkled as he smiled at the younger wizard.

Severus sneered. "Yes Albus, I am going to meet my daughter, and I would appreciate it if you did not mention the fact that I do have a daughter to anyone. Now if you will excuse me, I need to be out of this castle before the students start coming down for breakfast." He knew it would do no good for any of his students to see him in muggle clothing. Their fear of him would diminish and the rumors would fly. He certainly didn't need any of that!

The headmaster smiled, "Of course Severus. Your secret is safe with me. I will have an extra room prepared for her when she arrives, and do not worry Severus. She will love you."

He shook off the fact that he knew the older wizard knew something he didn't and finished the walk to Hogsmeade. Ignoring the knot in his stomach, he apparated to the doors of the ministry of magic and found his way to the international travel part of the building. A short while later he was on his way to The United States.

* * *

Gwendolyn sighed at her luck. _As if things couldn't get worse this morning! Why did my car have to break down in a storm? I'd better run if I want to be on time._

She was three miles from her work place. Knowing that she would be late and deciding that she didn't want to be too late she made up her mind that she would run. She was used to long distance runs since she liked to jog for fun anyways, but the elements were getting to her this morning. Her baggy dark khaki pants were soaked already. She quickly stuffed her work shirt in a plastic bag and put it in her backpack. She was glad she had decided to wear her black t-shirt for an undershirt today instead of her white one. _At least I was smart enough to not wear white this time._

She could see the store she was assistant manager for up the road. She could also see that her manager was already there, probably wondering where she was. She fumbled with her keys for a while and unlocked the store doors so she could get in. Once she was safely inside she re-locked the doors and made her way to the back, knowing that she was going to have to clean up the water that was dripping from her body.

"Gwen! What happened? I called your house but your mom said that you'd already left. You're soaked! Did you walk here? Where's your car?" Her boss looked at her soaking wet employee and frowned. She didn't like knowing that Gwen was already having a bad day. Gwen was her best worker and more of a friend than an employee to her and it broke her heart knowing that the 19 year old wasn't happy.

"Calm down Jen! I'm fine. My car broke down about three miles from the store. And I didn't walk here. I ran. It's really okay. I'll just buy a towel and dry off a little. I can air dry the rest of the way." Gwen smiled at her boss. She knew that Jennifer was worried about her and was upset that she'd run to work but there was nothing that could be done about that now. The store was opening in 2 minuets so Gwen knew that she had to get her cash register ready for the day.

"Gwen, You are impossible. I've never met anyone who is as carefree as you are. Most people would be in such a bad mood about their car breaking down and having to run three miles in the rain just to get to work. And you'll probably have to put up with rude customers today. But knowing you, you'll just take it all in stride. You're so weird!" Jennifer laughed.

_That's more like it, Jen! Don't need to have two people having a bad day. Even if I'm not showing how upset I really am. _Gwen smiled. " What can I say? I like my job. Besides, it could be a lot worse." She set to work on counting the money in her drawer.

Two hours later it was nearing noon and Gwen's stomach was rumbling. _I should have eaten breakfast. I still have 5 hours to go and no money! _Jennifer suddenly walked up with two paper grocery bags. Shattering Gwen's train of thought.

"Gwendolyn, I'm sure in the rush of this morning you forgot that today is a very special day." Gwen stared at her boss with a confused look on her face. As she racked her brain trying to figure out what on earth her boss could be talking about a man with long black hair and a black button up shirt walked in. He caught Gwen's attention simply because she knew the normal customers at Family Dollar and he wasn't one of them.

"Gwen! You goofball. Don't tell me that you forgot it's your 19th birthday! It's not everyday that you turn 19!" Her boss looked at her with an amused look and handed her the first bag. There was a dress inside. Gwendolyn pulled it out shocked that she'd forgotten her own birthday and even more shocked that Jennifer had remembered and gotten her a dress. The dress was a beautiful black gown. Gwen knew it would fit her perfectly but couldn't help wondering why Jennifer had gotten it for her.

"Jen, this gown is beautiful! But I don't know why I would need it. Or even where I would wear it out at." She was met with a very enthusiastic giggle and a card being thrust at her. She eyed Jennifer and opened the card only to find four tickets to Phantom of The Opera on Broadway.

Gwen let out a squeak of excitement and hugged Jennifer while giggling. "Oh my goodness, Jen! I can't believe you got these! You have to go with me! You have no clue how awesome this is! I've been dying to see this Broadway forever! Oh thank you, thank you!" She bounced around for a while. After she'd calmed down a bit Jennifer pulled a cake and some soda out of the other bag. She lit nineteen candles on the cake and started singing "Happy Birthday." Jennifer was joined in singing by some of the normal customers. Once they'd finished singing Gwen blew out the candles and they sliced the cake and shared it with the customers.

* * *

I will be putting the second chapter up soon. I do have a lot written. I plan on putting the other chapters up as I get reviews. Have a nice day.


End file.
